A new countercurrent chromatographic scheme allows an efficient cell separation using two-phase polymer systems. The apparatus called non-synchronous flow-through coil planet centrifuge provides desirable rotation-revolution ratio to the coiled column for partition of cells between the mobile and the stationary phases in each coil unit. Capability of the present scheme was demonstrated on separation of bacteria and mammalian erythrocytes.